heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Energy Chi
Energy Chi Energy chi is also know as taijitu. It is also typically practised for a variety of other personal reasons: its hard and soft martial art technique, demonstration competitions, and longevity.To maintain pain-free, optimal health, chi or energy should circulate throughout your entire body, without disruption, in a smooth, powerful fashion. When a ninja chi or life force energy in their acupuncture meridian lines if fully connected and circulating without blockages. The concept of chi also extends beyond the physical body, to the subtle energies that activate all human functions, including emotions and thought. Unbalanced chi causes your emotions to become agitated and distressed. Balanced chi causes your emotions to become smooth and more satisfying.Energy can be increased in a human being. Consequently, the development of chi can make an ill person robust or a weak person vibrant. More chi can enhance mental capacity too.The general term for the source of chi energy, the overall physical and spiritual energy. A connective system of energy channels and points throughout the body. Which limit the amount of chi an individual can release at a single given time. Chi is energy on the brink of becoming matter, and matter at the point of becoming energy. It is vital energy, the life force. When chi gathers, life is formed, when it dies, so the body dies. The Chinese character for Chi is gas (or energy) setting atop the character for rice. Hence, the energy that is food. Overview Energy chi can been seen when the person says it's name of the many different types of techniques Dao Jia Gong family, qigong, Prana, and a 194 based power technique such as the Safaia-kyū. Chi flows from the chest, down the front of the arms to the fingers. It then travels up the back of the arms to the head. The chi then travels down the back to the feet and back up the front of the body to the chest. This flowing chi is the Jing Luo Zhi Chi. It travels through the meridians of the body that can be best described as electrical channels. There are 12 main channels; 8 extraordinary channels; 12 transverse luo; 12 tendinomuscle channels; 12 divergent channels; and 16 longitudinal luo.The tendinomuscular and divergent channels are merely "connections" between the main and extraordinary channels. There are points along these channels that are chi vortexes which we know as "the pressure points" used in Rěnzhě academy. These points are the exact same points used in acupuncture and acupressure. Energy Kuji-in..the nine levels of power 1. Rin: "to meet" they begin to work our way through the nine cuts of the Kuji Ho, notice how each cut sets the way for the following cut. Rin is to prepare the mind and body. As a warrior, one must learn to have a sharp mind and healthy body. Effects: Helps in strengthening the mind and the body. Benefits the overall physical and mental health. Can be invoked to help draw upon deep internal strength. 2. Kyo: Mudra: Daikongo-In - The Great Diamond At the 2nd level we are tapping more into the will and energy of an individual. In order to carry on throughout the warrior path, one must first be of right mind and a healthy body, and then must have the will to push on. Many challenges shall come. Many trials. Effects: Invoked to help focus one's energy on a specific goal. It also helps in the overall cultivation of energy. And it can even help with the development of psychic power. Some find that it helps to block others from knowing their own thoughts, or even keeps others from sensing their presence. It can greatly assist an individual who is practicing any method of developing telepathy. But it does not bestow such a gift on its own. 3. Mudra: Sotojishi-In - The Outer Lion At the third level we are focused more on universal harmony. Through the first two levels we have obtained strength and health, plus have learned to cultivate psychic energy ( Energy chi or Ki). Now, we harmonize with the universal forces. We attune. This does not mean total enlightenment. It is a step toward that. But through it we have opened the door to greater accomplishments that go beyond physical limitations Effects: The effects here are primarily on the psychic level, bestowing one with the ability to make an enemy freeze or hesitate with only a glance, or even through their presence alone. The force granted by Toh shall make it possible to destroy the spirits of the enemy. But at the same time, you may life the spirits of the hopeless. This level also brings the warrior into balance in mind, body, and spirit. There is also the possibility of controlling animals. 4. Sanskrit: "OM HAYA VAJRAMANTAYA SWAHA" The fourth level is known as the level of healing. The healing is done through the destruction of impurities, and thus is a level of death and decay. On a more spiritual level, this means a death to the old self and way of life. Effects: Healing of the self, and also to heal others. There are practices for energy healing that would go well in this level. First do the exercise for healing, and then, while still in that mental state, practice Sha. This will connect the two, and Sha will empower all healing. It also makes a person sensitive to another's injuries, to know what ails them. It speeds up one's own healing and strengthens immunity. 5.Kai Now we begin to really work with that sense known as the 6th sense, being able to "know without knowing". Effects: ESP. Complete control of body functions. Sharpens psychic awareness. Helps in overcoming discomforts (such as itching). Used to develop a strong intuition. One may feel the intentions of others, or simply sense when things are going to go wrong. Learn to trust your senses. 6. Jin Telepathic powers are something that has drawn upon itself much debate. How could it be possible? Well, it's simple. All things are connected. If you can find a molecular sized computer hidden within DNA, which is the central programming tool of all physical objects, and DNA is found it communicate with one another, then to see that we are all linked on a mental plane should not be that hard to comprehend. Effects: This level helps the obvious... Telepathy. Use of this level can lessen your stamina, but is helps to strengthen the mental faculties, like in the power of telepathy. With all that energy focused there, the physical energy is thus weakened. With it, one learns to read thought and hearts. But also, you can keep others from reading you in any way. It also helps to give off false impressions, so as to assist in espionage. Also, at a very advanced level, it is possible for telepathic experts to communicate mentally. But beware that using telepathic powers too much can lead to mental strain and a lack of physical energy. In fact, it can even lead to severe brain trauma. So, simply put, don't overdo it. 7. Retsu The mystic shall find this to be the point wherein all worldly treasures have ceased to be of any value at all. All that matters is the spiritual quest. But to the warrior, there is a whole other side to Retsu. Effects: This level is known as the level of mastering time and space. Few really understand what that actually means. This can be in the sense of escaping the physical prison of the body (astral projection, ect.), or it can mean to be able to slow down, speed up, or even stop time. But the reality of this side of Retsu is that you are not really stopping time. You merely speed your perception of it to the point that everything seems to stop. The first time this happened to me, I didn't even know Retsu could do that. I leaped into the air and didn't come down for a bit. What had been only a couple seconds seemed to me like at lease 30 seconds. 8. Zai Now we have come to a point where we are able to step beyond the limits of time and space. We are energy. Looking back, we see the steps taken to get here. And we see that those steps are merely an illusion. Everything was only a signpost on the path. And so even as illusions, they were necessary, because we could only see the illusions. But now we begin to see past them. We see the reality. And the reality is that there is not concrete reality. Nothing is true. Nothing at all. For when something is thought, it is no longer truth. We can only comprehend the illusion. But that's okay. This realization no longer can bother us, because we have stepped beyond the fears and discomforts. We are near to enlightenment. Effects: Becoming truly in touch with all the elements of nature. Now we are no longer tapping into them, for we have become them. We are not their master. We are their spirit. We shall feel in harmony with the entire universe, far beyond what was possible in the 3rd level, Toh. We no longer are reaching out to the universe. We are in harmony. It is possible here to leave no foot prints where you step. Soundlessness. Even nature guards you, now. But be aware of the danger that one can become mentally insane, or even go into a coma from the depth of this level. The insanity comes from being unable to decipher between physical reality and the realms of the mind. It's like being on a perpetual acid trip. 9. Zen Here we may find the true enlightenment sought by the mystics all over the world. True enlightenment is an absence of ego. Mastering this level in the tradition from which I was trained leads to an initiation into a practice called "Oni-Ki", in which a person's self is destroyed. It brings about a warrior version of enlightenment, wherein a person is seemingly invincible, unstoppable, and stronger than any man. But the ego must be conquered, or else it can lead to insanity, leading to suicide or a cereal killer without mercy. One could become like a machine. I will not be giving the Oni-Ki on this site. Effects: Unifying all aspects of the psyche. Gain total control over the mind and body. Mastery here can lead to seeing the future. Here is where the ego truly perishes, if one chooses this. But beware that holding tightly to the ego can lead to total insanity. Breathing: Normal rate. Meditation: A surrounding shadow, like an aura of darkness. The warrior vanishes from the world. The light of the warrior is not hidden, though. It simply fades into a new reality. A higher plane. Category:Ninja Category:Characters